


I’m Here And I’m All Yours

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Christmas One Shots [9]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas fluff and smut, Family Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: Family drama separates the boys just before Christmas but Kelly's not gonna let that happen is he??
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Christmas One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562035
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Casey’s family members and names are the same but no one’s dead or in prison. Just a normal happy family.  
> Mom is Nancy, Dad is Gregory, Older sister is Christy, her daughter and Matt’s niece is Violet.

Less than two weeks before Christmas Casey got a phone call from his sister, their dad had a heart attack and they weren’t sure if he was gonna pull through, Casey was on shift but Boden told him to go, he had him covered. Casey’s parents had moved back to his mom’s home state of Florida after they’d retired and he was on the first flight out, not even going home to pack, just grabbing whatever was in his locker that would get through airport security.

Severide had been out on a call so Casey didn’t even get the chance to talk to him, which would have helped, Kelly always had a way of calming him down and instead he was a nervous, jittery mess until he got to his father’s bedside. They’d been dating for a long time and living together for a little over two years now, this would be the first Christmas they weren’t spending together in some way, in the decade since they’d first met.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later

Matt and Kelly had talked on the phone almost every day since he’d left Chicago, they’d talk for hours at a time but if Kelly was on shift, like today, then they weren’t always so lucky.

Matt collapses on the bed in his parents guest room, exhausted from a long day when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket, pulling it out and seeing Kelly’s name he can’t help the tired smile on his face as he answers.

“Kelly.” Matt all but sighs in relief.

“Hey, baby. How you doin’?”

“I’m okay, I guess. Still kind of weird seeing my dad like this, he’s always been so strong and healthy.”

“I know but he came home from the hospital today, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, been a long day getting him settled in. He’s such a stubborn bastard.”

“I always wondered where you got it from.” Kelly jokes, trying to lighten his boy’s mood.

“Oh, ha-ha. You’re one to talk.” Matt says sarcastically but Kelly can hear the smile in his voice. “I swear to god though, that man. I’ve had to stop him from cooking bacon three times today. No wonder he had a heart attack, there’s nothing but red meat in the freezer.”

Kelly chuckles a little but then falls serious. “I’m sorry I’m not there with you.”

“It’s okay. One of us should be at work, doing something useful.”

“Well, I’d bet my badge that you’ve already found something in the house that needs ‘fixing’ to keep yourself busy.”

“Now that you mention it, I might be repairing the deck on the back of the house.”

“Ha-ha, I know you so well. No rush, but do you know when you’re coming back yet?”

“I don’t know but it’s Christmas in a few days and I know my mom wants me to stay and my niece, Violet’s grown so much since her and Christy moved out here.”

“You should be with family for Christmas, but I am gonna miss you on Christmas morning.”

“Hey, you’re my family too, you and all of 51, Chicago is home. So, don’t worry I’m not staying here forever. I love you.” Matt and Kelly aren’t big gooey romantics, they don’t say ‘I love you’ every single time they see each other but when they do say it, it means that little bit more.

“I love you too. So, what’s it like, Christmas without snow? You know I don’t think I’ve ever had a Christmas outside of Chicago.”

“It’s strange but I don’t have to put on six layers just to avoid getting frostbite. I kinda miss the cold. Doesn’t feel like Christmas without the snow – or you.” Kelly doesn’t miss the sad drop in his voice at the end of that sentence, hearing the tiredness creeping into his voice as Matt continues. “Maybe next year we should book a vacation, go somewhere hot and turn our phones off, no stress, no worry, just us, sun and drinks.”

“That sounds good, but you sound tired. Get some sleep, we can talk again tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I am tired.” Kelly’s about to say goodnight when Matt says. “Kelly, I really miss you. This is the longest we’ve been apart since we’ve been us. Chicago feels like a million miles away right now.”

“I know, I know, baby and I miss you too. We’ll be back together before you know it and I know you hate sleeping alone so I promise, I’ll hold you tight all night long.”

“You got so much better at saying the right thing.” Matt sasses fondly and Kelly can’t help but laugh.

“Get some sleep.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The pair say their goodbyes and Kelly hangs up, looking fondly at his phone and lost in thought, he doesn’t notice Boden coming into his quarters until he clears his throat.

“Severide, just wanted to let you know. I have a great relief Lieutenant who could cover you for a couple shifts, if you wanted to – I don’t know, take a trip. Say, Florida perhaps.” Boden proposes the theoretical with a coy smile but they both know exactly what they’re talking about.

“I would definitely appreciate that, Chief. Now that you mention it, a little sun does sound good right about now.” Severide plays along, mirroring the Chief’s smile.

“You better book a flight then.” Boden agrees, he’d already covered Severide’s next three shifts before he walked in there and he can’t help but chuckle when out the corner of his eye he sees Severide quickly grabbing his laptop.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kelly booked a flight for the next afternoon, but the weather turned overnight, a snowstorm blowing in that wasn’t expected to go away before at least Christmas eve.

Leaving the locker room, the next morning, Kidd must notice the dark cloud hanging over him, she bumps into him as they walk together, asking.

“Hey, what’s got you all Mr Grumpy this morning?”

“I booked a flight to go see Matt but now every flight is grounded.”

“Damn, I’m sorry. How’s he doing, his dad and all?”

“He’s okay but he’s more shaken than he’ll ever admit. Matt doesn’t do well, sitting around doing nothing but worrying, he’s already finding things fix.”

“Sounds like our Casey. Hey, I know it’s not what you planned but you wanna get breakfast or something? I’m not your man but I can be decent company.” Stella offers, trying to cheer her friend up a little.

“Maybe.” Kelly suddenly stops in his tracks, an idea popping into his head “Hey, Kidd? How long of drive do you think it is to Florida?”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll just drive down, surprise him. Why not?” Decision made, Kelly heads for his car without a second thought.

“I was gonna suggest pancakes but sure, a long-haul drive is pretty similar.” Stella says to herself, since Severide is already long gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kelly went home, packed a bag, grabbed his gift for Matt and Matt’s presents for his family that he’d left behind in his rush to get to his dad. Getting everything in the car, he hits the road.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Matt’s asleep when his phone starts ringing, reaching blindly he grabs it off the bedside table and answers.

“What?” Matt growls into the phone.

“Love you too.” Kelly chuckles.

“Kelly? It’s the middle of the night. What the hell are you doing?” Matt mumbles into his pillow.

“I’m in my car, sitting outside your parent’s house.”

“You’re here?” Matt asks, sitting bolt upright and wide awake now.

“Come down and see for yourself.” Kelly teases.

Matt drops his phone, running downstairs and unlocking the front door he comes face to face with Kelly.

“You’re really here?” Matt gasps, reaching out to lay his hands on Kelly’s chest, half convinced this was all a dream.

Kelly pulls Matt into a tight hug, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear. “I’m here.”

Matt leans in to join their lips in a deep, tender kiss, the kind he’d been missing since he got here, the kind only Kelly could give him.

Finally breaking apart to breathe, Matt asks him. “Did you drive here non-stop, the moment shift ended?”

“Pretty much. I didn’t want to sleep without you one more night.”

“Let’s get you to bed then, you’ve gotta be tired.”

Both Matt and Kelly are exhausted, falling into bed together they’re happy to just be side by side again. Kelly keeps his promise, wrapping his arms around Matt’s body and holding him tight, Matt sinks into Kelly’s warmth, never feeling safer or more loved than in his arms. Matt’s final thought before he falls asleep is that, even if this is a dream, it’s the best he’s felt all week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... Christmas joy... and a surprise at the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days late I know, apologies. Had some Christmas craziness going on and the smut for this needed a little editing but I think it was worth it. Let me know.

Matt wakes up slowly, feeling well rested and refreshed for the first time since he got to Florida. Stretching out a little he feels the warm body laying next to him, arms wrapped around his waist and he remembers Kelly showing up in the middle of the night. A smile spreading across his face as he hears Kelly’s husky morning voice say.

“I almost forgot how cute you are when you wake up.”

“It wasn’t a dream.” Matt sighs in relief, finally opening his eyes as he reaches for Kelly.

“Nope, I’m here and I’m all yours. Boden got me relief for a few shifts, so I am not going anywhere.”

“I’m gonna have to get that man a box of cigars.” Matt says, leaning in for a kiss.

“I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” Kelly adds, just before their lips meet.

Kelly runs a hand down Matt’s back all the way to his ass, palming the flesh as Matt moans into the kiss, god he’d missed waking up like this. Kelly’s just thinking about moving things along when the bedroom door opens and Matt’s mom, Nancy walks in.

“Matt, I was thinking… Oh, hello.” Nancy leans against the doorjamb, smiling fondly at them. “Good to see you again, Kelly. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Morning, Nancy. It was kind of a last-minute thing, a surprise.” Kelly smiles, even as Matt cringes into his shoulder.

“Well, coffee’s on and I need help stopping your father from cooking bacon.”

“I thought I got rid of it all.” Matt huffs in an annoyed tone.

“I know, it keeps appearing. So, move it boys.” Nancy adds, closing the door behind her as she leaves.

“Urgh, why is family the ultimate cockblock?” Matt groans.

Before Kelly can answer they hear Nancy yell from downstairs. “Gregory Casey, put it down!” Both men dissolving into laughter before Matt says.

“You might just regret driving down here.”

“Never.” Kelly leans in for a quick kiss before getting out of bed. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

Greg and Nancy are glad to see Kelly again, having gotten to know him in Chicago, Kelly was a regular over for dinner at the Casey household. Neither parent misses the change in their son, Kelly’s presence instantly calming him, the tension gone from his shoulders overnight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After breakfast Nancy drags her stubborn husband out for his daily walk, leaving Matt and Kelly alone in the house.

“So, we’re alone and haven’t seen each other for over a week.” Matt says slowly, purposefully, as he walks over to Kelly, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.

“How long do you think they’ll be gone?” Kelly asks, looking to the recently closed front door.

“Oh, at least an hour.” Matt answers with a coy smile.

“Let’s not waste it then.” Matt yelps as Kelly picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him back to the bedroom.

The boys get down to their boxers in record time, making out hot and heavy when a sudden thought pops into Matt’s head. “Son of a bitch!” He throws his head back against the pillow with a growl.

“What’s wrong?” Kelly asks, thrown by Matt’s sudden shift in mood.

“I didn’t bring anything – we don’t have any – I only brought what was in my locker.”

Kelly’s eyes light up with realisation and he jumps off the bed to search through his duffle bag, the only thing he’d brought into the house last night. Coming back to Matt with a smirk and holding up a bottle of lube, he asks. “You mean this?”

“Oh my god, you really are the best boyfriend.” Matt smiles, pulling Kelly back down for a kiss.

Kelly’s back on him with a one-track mind, kissing up his neck and sucking gently to probably leave a light hickey but Matt could be pissed about that later. Kelly slides his tongue up to that sweet spot behind his ear to ask with a husky voice. “What do you want?”

“You - inside me - now.” Matt moans, as Kelly rolls his hips, grinding their hard dicks together and giving Matt the friction that he was craving.

Both men shedding their boxers. Kelly slicks his fingers, circling Matt’s rim, teasing with one fingertip, waiting for that small intake of breath that Matt always does when he knows what’s coming next.

Breaching that tight muscle, Kelly goes straight for Matt’s prostate, pulling a string of moans from the man before adding a second. Working him over with practiced ease, Matt’s writhing beneath him and begging for more, clenching around the fingers inside him as Kelly hits that magical spot once more.

Lining up the tip of his dick with Matt’s quivering hole, Kelly holds still and teases. “That what you want?”

Matt nods, gasping for breath as he tries to push back but Kelly has a strong grip of his hips. Kelly waits, building Matt’s anticipation and then in one smooth move he sinks inside that tight heat as he lifts Matt’s thighs up, almost to his chest, both men groaning at the sudden flood of sensations.

Matt had been needing this, wanting this, since he got here, to feel his partner in every sense of the word, buried deep inside him. The trust of handing his body over to the man who knew him best, the intimacy of being fucked roughly and thoroughly, the way only Kelly could give him.

Kelly’s fingers dig into Matt’s thighs as he thrusts hard, fast and deep, Matt has one hand braced against the headboard his other hand flat against Kelly’s abs, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his palm as they move. The headboard hitting the wall with every thrust, until one particularly strong thrust and they hear something crack.

“I think we broke something.” Kelly chuckles, looking at the wall behind the bed.

“I’ll fix it, just don’t stop.” Matt gasps, pulling Kelly back down on top of him.

Moving together Kelly gives everything he’s got, everything he knows Matt needs until he hears his favourite words from Matt’s lips.

“Kel – I’m gonna…” Matt doesn’t finish his sentence as one hand reaches up to tangle in Kelly’s short hair and the other reaches for his own aching cock.

Kelly doesn’t slow down, doesn’t stop as he watches Matt take what he needs, just growls as Matt’s fingers tighten, puling his hair as the pain slash pleasure pushes him closer to the edge as well. The final straw is feeling Matt rhythmically clenching around him as he cums and Kelly can’t hold back any longer. Holding onto each other as tight as they can, cumming together as the tension, stress and longing of the last week just disappears.

Laying together in bed, naked, legs tangled, two men just absorbing each other’s warmth, the love and affection they share, wanting this moment to last forever but nothing ever does… Hearing the front door open and close Matt and Kelly are forced to get up, tidying up and getting dressed quickly before they get caught again.

Getting back downstairs, Greg pulls Kelly aside and tells him he’ll give him 100 bucks to sneak him a cheeseburger or better yet a steak. Kelly says he would but Matt would kick his ass for sure.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Christmas eve saw Christy and Violet sleeping at the house so they we’re all together for the next day and Kelly got to see Matt’s family traditions first-hand. Christmas eve, they have a family dinner and then play board games in their pj’s, Kelly had forgotten what Christmas was like with a kid who was excited for Santa to come while they slept. Watching Violet put out milk and cookies, being surrounded by a happy, loving family, he’d always longed for something like this as a kid.

Now he was a welcomed part of it, he has this warm feeling in his chest, he’s happy but it’s deeper than that, he wants a family to call his own, a home, maybe even kids. Something he knows for sure is he wants it with Matt and that warm feeling settles into his bones as he holds Matt in his arms that night while he sleeps and Kelly makes a decision on something he’s been thinking about for a while now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Christmas morning, Violet runs around the house waking everyone up before seven and dragging them downstairs to open presents, the day goes as Kelly imagines it should, everybody happy and celebrating, a great meal, games and easy conversation all day long. Nothing like how he remembers family Christmases.

It’s getting close to sunset when Matt and Kelly go for a walk on the beach, finding the perfect spot to sit together and watch the last of the sun disappear beneath the horizon.

Sitting side by side Kelly looks over to Matt and sighs. “You can’t do this in December in Chicago.”

“No, you cannot.” Matt chuckles.

“Come here.” Kelly says, pulling Matt to sit between his legs, leaving them back to chest as Matt leans into his warmth and Kelly intertwines their fingers.

“I’m so happy you’re here Kelly. It means – it means a lot to me that you came.”

“Matt, you mean everything to me. It killed me being apart from you for even a week. I hadn’t told you but I did actually have a surprise for us to go away for a few days to this snowy cabin in the woods.”

“I’m sorry.” Matt apologises, knowing how incredible, not to mention naked, a few days together just the two of them could have been.

“No, don’t be, we can go another time. Family’s important and being here has made something really clear to me. You are my family and I love you so much. Being apart made me even more sure about this than I already was.”

“Sure, about what? Us?”

“Us being together, forever, making a family of our own.” Kelly says as he pulls a jewellery box out of his pocket, opening it up to show Matt two matching rings. “Matthew Casey, will you marry me?”

Matt is thrown into shock, he wasn’t expecting this but it feels right and everything in his mind and body is screaming – “Yes. Yes. Oh my god, yes.” He turns to lock lips with Kelly, the two of them falling back into the sand, holding onto each other, being in this moment together, just the two of them. “All I’ve wanted was for you to be here with me. I thought I was being crazy clingy, missing you so much after only a few days. You showed up and I just felt – I don’t even know what to call it. I felt right, I felt whole again. I knew everything would be okay.”

“I know the feeling.” Kelly smiles, pulling Matt in for another kiss, running his hands over Matt’s back, holding him tight and knowing how real and pure this moment was, something he never thought he’d have.

Their kiss threatens to escalate into something more as their hands roam, Matt finally pulling them apart as he feels them both starting to get hard, with a smirk he says. “We shouldn’t do this here. It’s probably bad luck to get engaged and arrested for public indecency in one night.”

“You’re probably right.” Kelly chuckles as they both sit up but stay close to one another.

“Can I see the rings again?” Matt asks with a lovestruck smile.

“You don’t have to ask.” Kelly says handing the double ring box over to his now fiancé.

“I don’t really know how this works. Do we both wear an engagement ring? Do just you wear one? Do we need a second ring for the wedding? I don’t really wanna wear two. So then do we take it off before the wedding and put it back on?” Kelly asks in rapid fire, when he first thought of proposing he had no idea how to do it, he knew how a man was supposed to propose to a woman, there were set rules for that but a man proposing to a man there was no rule book. He’d gone to look at rings and the saleswoman had helped him pick one out, he told her his dilemma and she’d suggested getting two matching bands and then they could decide what to do together, find what worked for them.

“I think it can be whatever we want.” Matt chuckles at Kelly freaking out about who wears the ring and when after such a smooth proposal.

“What do you want?” Kelly asks, his arms snaking around Matt’s waist and holding him closer than before.

“I love these rings but I think I wanna save them for a wedding.” He says, running a finger over the cool metal.

“Sounds good to me.” Kelly kisses Matt’s cheek, since he still couldn’t tear his eyes off their rings.

“Kelly, is this a dream?” Matt asks seriously, finally looking up and into his eyes.

“Nope, I’m here and I’m all yours. Always.” A hand on Matt’s cheek, Kelly pulls him in for a slow, sweet kiss.

They sit there together just listening to the ocean until a shiver runs through Matt’s body, Kelly standing and pulling Matt up as he says. “We should probably go tell your family the good news. Think they’ll be happy?”

“Happy? My mom’s gonna hug you for an hour and Christy will probably cry happy tears. They love you.” 

“What about your dad?”

“Dad’s not great with emotions but he’ll probably grab you a beer, maybe even pour you a whisky.”

Walking back to the house hand in hand to share the good news, Matt was right about everyone being happy and Nancy wasn’t the only one to cry happy tears that night. 


End file.
